Kitty Ron's Adventures in Hogwarts
by Marsetta
Summary: The little orange kitty goes to Hogwarts because he doesn't want to be left behind. He never intended for this to happen. Has Slash in mind. Catboy. Not a oneshot. (each chapter can probably be read as a one shot.)
1. The Kitten

**People, I know what you are going to say, You said you were continuing some of your older stories! Lier!**

 **I am continuing my stories, so please, forgive me of this.**

 **703 words.**

 **Anyways, I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

When he first woke, he couldn't see. He didn't mind much, though it was hard to try and find his mum. There were a bunch of others who would crawl all over him whenever he was hungry.

Soon he could open one eye. All he saw was a bunch of other kittens and his mum. That was okay. He wasn't the youngest, there was a slightly smaller kitten that was dubbed Ginny.

When he could finally open both eyes, he was accosted by two identical kittens and forced out of the warm comfort of his bed.

After that he felt the need to hide from them, moving to his oldest siblings, Bill and Charlie. Charlie liked to jump on him and roll him around. It was better than the twins trying to push him off the bed again.

Percy liked to spend time with Bill, you'd often see the two kittens curled up together near their mother, or near the edge of the bed waiting for her.

When his mother was back, he let out quite a few pathetic mewling sounds before crawling over to her, along with his siblings, for their meal.

* * *

Ron was awakened by large furless hands lifting out of his bed.

"Isn't he adorable?" Someone asked from behind him. He tried to look back at whoever was holding him, and blinked. He mewled cutely at the large person behind him.

The human gushed as she held him close, her bushy hair brushed over him before she shifted to hold him like a human kitten. The other human next to her was eyeing him with a look. It didn't make Ron feel good.

The female lowered him back into his bed and let him curl up next to his mother and siblings.

* * *

Ron was getting tired of being picked up. This time it was a boy with glasses. At first Ron ignored him. He was sleeping, he was going to continue to sleep. Curled up in the boy's arms, trying to continue his nap, he only barely noticed that he wasn't being put back into his bed with his family.

He was being carried away from them. At first he was frozen in shock, then he was placed in a cage.

He was hissing and clawing and trying to get out of the cage, trying everything and anything to get out and back to his family. But it was no use. He was getting farther and farther away from his home.

* * *

"This is your new home kitty." The boy with the glasses grinned down at him. His voice was annoyingly bright. The cage was brought into a house that was unfamiliar. The smells were over powering and different and the lighting was darker then he liked. He couldn't see sunlight anywhere.

He yowled in fear when another person appeared. He started to claw again at the cage bars.

"I don't see the need for a mangy feline." The new man droned with a bored voice.

Ron looked up at the man with wide eyes. The man rolled his eyes before opening the cage. Ron went limp as the man pulled him out of the cage. He was cradled in large arms and scratched behind the ear. He could stop from purring.

"I don't think he likes the cage." The first boy commented from somewhere to Ron's left. Ron cuddled further into the man, who was still scratching behind his ear.

"Very good observation." The man's voice rumbled through his chest, further relaxing Ron. Ron tilted his head for the man to scratch at one of his harder to reach spots behind his ear.

"Awe, he likes you." The boy crowed behind him. Ron felt the boy trying to pick him up out of the man's arms. He hissed at his and swiped at his hands.

How dare he try and take Ron from his human. He claims this human as his and no one is allowed to take him from him.

He glared at the boy, hissing. The man chuckled. Ron looked up at his human in confusion, he's a little weird. He decided to ignore the weird chuckling and moved closer to his human, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **First, yes, that was Hermione, and her boyfriend Cormac, Cormac was jealous of Ron because he was being held by Hermione.**

 **And That is Harry and Severus together. No, not Severus/Harry pairing. Harry was raised by Severus after Lily and James died.**

 **This all leads into Ron going to hogwarts and getting accidentally turned into a half human half cat hybrid.**

 **Mars**


	2. The Train Ride Battle

**And the next chapter. I only have written until Ron first turns hybrid so, after that the updates will come slower.**

 **APRIL EVENT: Spring Themed Bingo:** **24: (weather) Rain**

 **Words 589**

 **I Don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ron was settling into his home with his human. He did _not_ expect his human to start making plans on leaving him there alone, with some human he had never met.

"I think he wants to go to school with us." The boy with the glasses looked amused. Ron ignored him, continuing to look up at his human with the widest eyes he could produce.

His human conceded. Ron was placed in another cage, but this time he was kept close to his human, so he was okay with it.

He watched through the bars with wide eyes. He moved away from the front when he smelled the rain. It was pouring outside. His cage was set on top of the rest of his human's things, being wheeled through a loud place with lots of human kittens running around.

The human kittens kept looking at him, then at his human, then back at him before whispering to each other. It was starting to annoy him.

He was lifted off the top and moved to an empty room. His human left for a bit, making Ron yowl for him.

His human was in the room after a minute, opening the door to his cage and pulling him out.

"You really are a handful aren't you." His human held him close as he stored his cage above the seat. Once it was in place, his human sat and let Ron move out of his hold.

Ron stretched slowly before jumping off the seat to explore.

* * *

There wasn't actually a lot to explore. The floor was clean, nothing that would be interesting on it. The seats were comfy but they didn't have anything he could play with. He looked up and saw his cage. Maybe some other stuff was stored up there that would be fun?

His human was reading a book so Ron took the chance to jump from the seat to the window, the rain still poured outside. From there he jumped to the shelf above his human. He miscalculated a bit and only barely managed to claw his way onto the shelf, his little legs kicking out for something to grip.

Once he was able to pull himself up he looked around. His eyes took in the dust, his cage, and some kind of small, eight legged fly thingy in the corner. He looked around, the fly thing was the only interesting looking thing he saw.

He moved closer to it, before it attacked him! He backed away from it, but he managed to corner himself. The thing kept coming at him with it's fangs.

Ron screeched and hissed and yowled pathetically as he tried to bat the thing away. All he got for his efforts were a couple of bites, a scratch on his nose, and some kind of sticky stuff that clung to his fur.

"What is going on up here?" His human! His human would save him from this fly thing! He continued to yowl, hoping his human would come rescue him. He continued to try and bat at the fly thing and avoid it's sharp teeth.

Suddenly, a bright light collided with the fly thing, sending it away from him, only for it to land in a heap, dead. Ron hissed at it once before limping away from it and right into his human's arms.

"You really are a pathetic creature." His human spoke softly with an almost smile on his lips. His human healed him and held him as he purred himself to sleep.

* * *

 **:D Pathetic creature indeed. I just, loved writing this.**

 **Mars**


	3. The Exploring of Hogwarts

**So, this happened. There is one more chapter I need to rewrite, then it will be a while for me to continue posting.**

 **Words 456**

 **Chocolate Frog Card: (Silver): Mackled Malaclaw:** **Challenge: Incorporate someone eating too much into your story.**

 **I don't own.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

His human carried him into the _huge_ castle. They left the cage in the room. He didn't allow his human to let go until they were seated in the huge hall. He was set on the floor with a plate. The room was filling with very loud human kittens. He could see that some of them kept looking at him. He ignored them in favor of curling up next to his human.

The human kittens were still glancing at him when a fish appeared on his plate. He glared at them briefly before devouring the fish. Fish kept appearing on his plate and he kept eating it.

After a while the fish stopped coming, and Ron had a stomach ache. He ate too much. He was lying bonelessly on the ground at his human's feet. He was so full that he couldn't explore the castle that night. His human had to scoop him off the floor and carry him to their room.

He was never eating that much again.

* * *

Ron had only been exploring the castle for an hour, maybe two, when he came face to face with the eight legged fanged creature. He was running from it when the horde of human kittens flooded the halls. Ron dodged feet and cloth as he sped through the halls looking for his human.

He didn't find him. But he did find his human's human kitten. The boy picked him up when Ron pawed at his leg.

"Hey Ron. How did you get here? I thought Snape would have locked you up in his room." The boy mused. Ron mewled at him before going limp in his arms. The other human kittens chuckled as they walked with them. The boy told them how Ron got his human and why Ron was at the castle.

Ron fell asleep before long.

* * *

Ron woke with a violent sneeze. He looked up and saw his human. He sneezed again. He tried to cover his nose, but the strong scent was still invading his nose. He tried whipping his head back and forth to get the smell away, but it didn't work.

His human chuckled before picking him up. His human waved at a blanket with a stick before fixing it on the floor and placing Ron on it. The strong scent was gone. Ron sniffed around to make sure he was good. When he tried to get off the blanket the scents hit him full force, making him sneeze again.

"You need to stay here for now. I'll spell a collar for you later so you can move freely." His human spoke softly as he moved him back onto the blanket. Ron sniffed again before curling into a ball and falling asleep.

* * *

 **I don't know if I made him too pathetic...**

 **Mars**


	4. The Change

**And last chapter for a bit.**

 **This one is for Alchemy.**

 **Words 689**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ron was just minding his own business, slinking silently through the halls of Hogwarts, when a hot wetness soaked into his fur. He yowled and shot away from the offender who dared drench him in hot liquid. After running for a few minutes, he felt incredibly tired. He found a nook in the corner of one of the many halls of Hogwarts.

He slumped over in the nook and tried to clean his fur of the liquid. It tasted horrid and he wasn't able to get too much off. Finally giving up after ten minutes, he curled into a tight ball and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Ron woke slowly, someone was whispering around him. He was lying on something soft, he moved a bit, meaning to curl into a ball. It was harder to move somehow. He cracked an eye open.

His eyes widened. Something was wrong. Everything looked weird. Nothing was just bright, or just dark. Yes, there was brightness, but it came in differences, there was also dark, but there were so many different darks now.

"Oh, you're awake. Can you tell me your name? How you got here?" There was a woman standing next to him. He didn't know what to say.

"Mew?" His voice was different! He looked down, this wasn't him! He strictly remembered light fur, small paws, and a swishy tail. He turned, his tail was still there. He sighed. He didn't have his fur, only a few places had it now.

He looked up at the woman and started again.

"Mew?" He needed to know what was going on. She needed to tell him. Granted, the humans never really did understand just what he said almost all of the time. The woman just looked at him confused.

"This is no time for playing young man. You just appear on the grounds, completely naked I might add. We need your name and where you came from." The woman was glaring at him now. Ron glared back.

"Mrow!" he wanted to hiss at her, but decided it was best to ask if she was stupid. The woman did not look please at all. She looked like she was going to continue, when someone interrupted her.

"Madam Pomfrey? Has he woken?" Ron's head snapped to the man that just entered the room. His human was there, looking between him and the woman.

He was off the bed and tackling his human in seconds. He rubbed his cheek into his human's shoulder. It felt different somehow. He didn't mind it much.

"Mrow, purrrr, mrow." He said. But again, his human didn't seem to understand a simple 'I missed you my human'.

His human's face turned brighter. The woman's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened. His human pushed him gently so he was sitting in his human's lap.

"Ronald?" his human asked. It was silly, of course he was Ron, who else would he be? He gave his human the biggest smile he could, which felt much bigger than usual. Which was good.

"How did this happen?" His human turned to the woman with a questioning face. He was still brighter in the face. Ron didn't like his attention on someone else and clung to him, rubbing his cheek into his chest.

"Mrow!" His human didn't look down at him. Didn't he know a simple 'look at me'? Was he ignoring Ron on purpose?

"I don't know. I did find some potions on him when he was first brought in. I saved as much as I could." The woman picked something up off the table by the bed, passing it to his human.

His human smelled the bottle before sneering.

"It smells like Polyjuice potion. But it doesn't look like it. Someone must have tried and failed to create it. When they failed they must have dumped it without realizing that it could fall on someone, or something." His human sighed.

"It seems that my cat has become human." Ron took the time rub hi cheek against his human's chest again. He wasn't paying attention to him. Ron swished his tail agitatedly.

"Or, maybe, partially human."

* * *

 **In the first one Ron speaks human, but I decided against that for this one.**

 **Just imagining some scenarios where Ron's inability to tell anyone anything gets him frustrated. :D**

 **Mars**


End file.
